


Stille Nacht

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Weihnachten ist, wenn Ivo Weihnachtslieder singt...11. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Stille Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar. Meinen herzlichsten Dank dafür!  
>  **Widmung:** Für cricri, weil mich ihre Prompts und Geschichten immer wieder inspirieren.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Häuslich
> 
>  **A/N:** Eine kleine Idee, die mich spontan ansprang, als ich cricris [„Stell dir vor…“-Beitrag zu den Münchnern](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/108751.html?thread=860623#t860623) drüben im deutsch_fandom gelesen hatte, der da lautete: _„Stellt Euch vor, wie Ivo jedes Jahr im Advent anfängt, vor sich hin zu singen, wenn er abgelenkt ist. Manchmal summt er nur, manchmal singt er. Franz weiß, daß es Weihnachtslieder sind, auch wenn er kein Wort vom Text versteht.“_ Ich fand die Vorstellung unglaublich süß und weil meine Bingokarte auch noch den Prompt „Häuslich“ im Angebot hatte und ich domestic fluff liebe, aber noch nie selbst welchen geschrieben habe, dachte ich mir, ich versuche es einfach mal. Ach ja, es ist im doppelten Sinne eine Premiere, weil es zugleich auch meine erste FanFic zum Tatort München ist, die über simple SceneFic-Drabbles hinausgeht. Ich habe ein bisschen mit Franz gekämpft, also seht es mir bitte nach, wenn ich seine Stimme noch nicht zu 100% getroffen habe. Ich übe noch.

# „Stille Nacht“

 

 _„U to vrijeme godišta_  
_Mir se svijetu naviješta_  
_Porođenjem Djetešca_  
_Kom' je majka djevica.“_

Leise drang Ivos Stimme durch die halbgeöffnete Küchentür. Franz ließ das Buch, das er bis eben gelesen hatte, auf seine Brust sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und lauschte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sein Partner da so leise vor sich hin sang. Auf seine Frage hin hatte Ivo mal erwähnt, dass es ein sehr traditionelles, kroatisches Weihnachtslied wäre, aber er hatte ihm den Text nie übersetzt. Franz war sich nicht sicher, ob Ivo es nicht konnte oder einfach nicht wollte, aber er hatte es dabei belassen. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass Ivo dieses Lied liebte, wie er überhaupt kroatische Weihnachtlieder liebte und kaum, dass der Dezember da war, summte er sie zu jeder passenden – und auch mancher sehr unpassenden – Gelegenheit vor sich hin.

Anfangs hatte ihn das wahnsinnig gemacht und er hatte Ivo mehr als einmal angefahren, dass er verdammt nochmal endlich die Klappe halten sollte. Irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte außer Streit, weil Ivo sich die meiste Zeit dessen gar nicht bewusst war. Also hatte er sich bemüht, es zu ignorieren. Inzwischen hatte er sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es aus der Weihnachtszeit gar nicht mehr wegzudenken war. Er mochte die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung in den Straßen, die leuchtenden Weihnachtsbäume und Adventskränze, die Kerzen in allen Fenstern, die dicken roten und goldenen Kugeln, die überall hingen, den Duft von Tannennadeln und Glühwein, der einen jetzt auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete und die Illusion von Frieden und Heimeligkeit, die sie wenigstens für ein paar Wochen erzeugten. Aber ohne Ivos leises Summen und Singen bedeutete das alles nichts. Die Weihnachtszeit begann, wenn Ivo anfing, Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin zu summen und sie endete, wenn er damit aufhörte. Franz lächelte leicht, seufzte tief und nahm sein Buch wieder auf. Ein leichter Luftzug trug den Duft von frischen Vanillekipfeln aus der Küche herüber und mit ihm Ivos Stimme.

 _„Djeva Sina rodila_  
_Đavlu silu slomila_  
_Svijetu Spasa pod–…“_

Ein dumpfer Rumms gefolgt von einem lauten, metallischen Scheppern und einem herzhaften kroatischen Fluch unterbrach das Lied. Franz ließ das Buch wieder sinken. Was hatte Ivo jetzt wieder angestellt? Er stemmte sich leicht aus dem Sofa hoch, um über die Rückenlehne schauen zu können, und warf einen Blick Richtung Küchentür. Aus seiner Position sah er nicht besonders viel, nur den alten Servierwagen mit dem Flaschenregal und die Kante des Kühlschranks. Die immerhin sahen aus wie immer. Nichts zerstört oder umgeworfen, keine Blut- oder sonstigen Flecken und kein halbtoter Ivo, der dekorativ darüber hing.

„Ivo? Alles klar bei dir?“ Er horchte kurz, doch in der Küche rührt sich nichts. Nur das blecherne Geräusch einer Schale, die auf den Fliesen langsam austrudelte, drang durch die Tür. „Ivo? Lebst noch?“

Jetzt endlich vernahm er ein leises Rumoren, ein irgendwie schleifendes Geräusch, als würde etwas Schweres über den Boden gezogen, und dann eine Tirade kroatischer und bayrischer Flüche. Franz atmete auf. Ivo schien es soweit gut zu gehen. Er war in der Verfassung wild vor sich hin zu fluchen und klang eindeutig mehr wütend als verletzt. Trotzdem warf Franz sein Buch auf den Beistelltisch und schwang die Beine von der Couch. Als guter Partner sollte er wenigstens mal nachsehen, was eigentlich passiert war. Vielleicht brauchte Ivo ja Hilfe. Er stand auf und ging hinüber in die Küche.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er die Tür aufstieß, war … interessant. Die Küche schien zur Großbäckerei mutiert zu sein. Der Küchentisch, die gesamte Arbeitsplatte, der Herd, überhaupt jede verfügbare Oberfläche war mit Bachblechen vollgestellt, auf denen frisch gebackene Vanillekipferl auskühlten. Einzig die Spüle und das Abtropfgitter waren noch frei. Soweit nichts Ungewöhnliches. Derartige Großbackoperationen gehörten bei Ivo zur Weihnachtszeit, wie die kroatischen Weihnachtslieder auf seinen Lippen. Ungewöhnlich war allerdings, dass Ivo mitten in der Küche auf dem Fußboden hockte und sich grummelnd das Schienbein rieb. Die offene Spülmaschinenklappe neben ihm ließ erahnen, wie er da hingekommen sein mochte. Um ihn herum verteilte sich eine größere Anzahl von Rührschüsseln, Sieben, Teigschabern und sonstigen Küchenutensilien, deren Namen Franz nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und schaute grinsend auf Ivo herab. Wie er da so auf dem Fußboden kauerte, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Puderzuckerresten bestreut, hatte er starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem begossenen – oder eher bestäubten – Pudel.

„Was soll des jetzt werden? Sollst net eigentlich die Kipferl b’stäuben?“

„Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig.“

Ivo warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn auf der Stelle ins Jenseits befördert hätte, wenn Blicke hätten töten können. Mit der einen Hand klopfte er sich die Puderzuckerreste von der Kleidung, mit der anderen begann er schon, die verstreuten Küchengegenstände wieder aufzusammeln.

„Ja, jetzt hilf mir halt.“

Der Vorwurf in Ivos Stimme war unüberhörbar. Franz grinste nur, dann hielt er Ivo aber doch die Hand hin und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. Ivo brummte nur irgendetwas, das genauso gut ein Dank wie ein Fluch sein konnte. Er ging hinüber zum Spülbecken, ließ die aufgesammelten Gerätschaften hineinfallen und drehte das Wasser auf. Dann stützte er sich auf der Kante vor der Spüle ab. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und rieb sein Schienbein an der Wade des anderen Beins. Franz schloss die Klappe der Spülmaschine, damit sich Ivos Missgeschick nicht wiederholte, dann trat er hinter Ivo. Er schob die Hände unter dessen Armen hindurch, umarmte ihn fest von hinten. Er spürte Ivos Widerstand unter seinen Händen, die Muskeln in dessen Schultern gespannt wie Drahtseile, und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken.

„Ach komm, lass dir davon die Stimmung net verderben. Ich helf’ dir beim Abwasch und dann versorg’ ich dein Schienbein, hm.“

Ivo reagierte eine ganze Weile gar nicht, entzog sich der Umarmung nicht, erwiderte sie aber auch nicht. Franz vergrub sein Gesicht in Ivos Haaren, sog dessen Duft ein, herb-süß und vertraut, und wartete einfach, bis Ivo sich beruhigt hatte. Irgendwann schmolz der Widerstand dahin, die Spannung in seinen Schultern schwand und er lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und nickte dann stumm. Franz drückte ihm noch einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge, löste sich von ihm und suchte nach einem Geschirrhandtuch. Derweil stellte Ivo das Wasser ab, streifte sich die Spülhandschuhe über und begann mit dem Abwasch.

So standen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und erledigten den Abwasch. Ivo schrubbte die Backutensilien gründlich sauber, spülte sie kurz unter heißen Wasser ab und legte sie dann auf das Abtropfgitter. Franz nahm sie auf, rieb sie trocken und räumte sie ordentlich weg. Nur das Platschen des Spülwassers und das gelegentliche Klappern des Geschirrs unterbrachen die einträchtige Stille. Der Geruch von frischen Vanillekipferln umfing sie und irgendwann mischte sich Ivos Stimme wieder darunter. Erst nur ein Summen, dann irgendwann auch Worte.

 _„Tiha noć, sveta noć!_  
_Ponoć je, spava sve…“_

Alles war wieder, wie es sein sollte. Franz lächelte leicht. Er verstand den Text immer noch nicht, aber dieses Lied erkannte er trotzdem. Die Melodie war unverkennbar. Leise stimmte er mit ein.

 _„Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_  
_alles schläft, einsam wacht…“_

Seine Mutter hatte ihn früher immer zurechtgewiesen, wenn er dieses Lied vor Heiligabend sang. Aber sie hatte ihm auch beigebracht, dass man sich nicht mit Zug’reisten abgab, Männer nicht in die Küche gehörten und schon gar nicht zu anderen Männern. Aber er wollte nirgendwo anders sein. Er liebte es, hier mit Ivo in der Küche zu stehen, umgeben von frisch gebackenen Vanillekipferln den Abwasch zu machen und zweisprachig Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Er liebte Ivo – und Weihnachten war das Fest der Liebe.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte noch betonen, dass ich kein kroatisch kann. Die Liedtexte habe ich aus dem Internet und für das erste kann ich euch auch tatsächlich nicht sagen, was es eigentlich bedeutet. Es wurde in mehreren Quellen übereinstimmend als eines der traditionellsten kroatischen Weihnachtslieder überhaupt bezeichnet, aber eine Übersetzung hat leider keine Seite geliefert. Falls also jemand hier kroatisch kann und verraten mag, was es bedeutet, wäre ich begeistert. Wer sich „Stille Nacht“ auf Kroatisch anhören möchte, folge bitte diesem [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxSNQhGRX4I).


End file.
